1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of steps for vehicles and more particularly to the field of adjustable step arrangements for sport utility and similar vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Sport utility vehicles commonly have nerf bars on each side of the vehicle. The nerf bars are typically U-shaped, tubular members that are fixed to the vehicle. The bars can be used as steps but are normally attached to the vehicle primarily to deflect away movable road obstacles (e.g., rocks or bushes) from the sides of the vehicle. In this manner, damage to the vehicle sides, particularly the doors, can be avoided or at least minimized. For stationary road objects that are fixed or essentially immovable, the rigid nerf bars tend to deflect or move the vehicle itself away from them to avoid damage to the vehicle.
Typically, such nerf bars are attached to the vehicle roughly at its floor level or slightly lower. For many vehicles, the bars are then really not much of an aide to getting into and out of the vehicle and in many cases, the person just steps over them. In situations in which the vehicle has high ground clearance or oversized tires, the fixed bar is often just too high to effectively aid the person as a step. That is, rather than being positioned roughly halfway between the ground and the floor level of the vehicle, the nerf bar is essentially at or very close to the floor level and simply too high to be of much help as a step. Such fixed nerf bars then end up really only performing the function of deflecting and protecting the vehicle from road obstacles.
It is noted that fixed running boards are commonly sold as a step but like the fixed nerf bars discussed above, running boards are often so close to the height of the vehicle floor that most people just step over them getting into or out of the vehicle. Running boards also do not typically stick out far enough from the vehicle sides to serve as protection to deflect obstacles away from the vehicle sides. Such running boards in this regard are commonly within the profile of the side flares or fenders that cover the tires.
Adjustable step arrangements are known to overcome some of these drawbacks of fixed nerf bars and running boards. However, most are very complicated and not easily manipulated between the various step heights. Some are spring biased in which the person steps on them to lower the step under his or her own weight after which the spring draws the step up to an out-of-the way, retracted position. Although such steps move between lowered and retracted or even raised positions, they are only usable as a step in the lowered position and really do not offer the person more than one height choice.
With these and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, adjustable step arrangements are provided that offer the person choices of different heights for the step and easy and quick ways to make the adjustments.